1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are emissive display devices and have characteristics of a large viewing angle, high contrast, rapid response time, high brightness, suitable driving voltage, and fast response speed, and may display a multi-color image.
An organic light-emitting display device includes an organic light-emitting unit that includes a lower electrode, an organic layer, and an upper electrode. The organic light-emitting unit is very weak to external agents, for example, oxygen or moisture, and thus, a structure that seals the organic light-emitting unit from the external agents is needed.
Also, there is a desire to develop a thin organic light-emitting display device and/or a flexible organic light-emitting display device.